


Your Weakness, My Strength

by FettsOnTop (GTFF)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Consent Issues, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Finger Sucking, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Lekku Sucking, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2019, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threesome - F/F/M, Treat, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Sex, Xeno, rape as punishment, spit swallowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GTFF/pseuds/FettsOnTop
Summary: The galaxy is at war, but Ahsoka and Bo-Katan have found happiness with one another. When Boba Fett gets too close, the former Death Watch lieutenant demonstrates how far she'll go.
Relationships: Bo-Katan Kryze/Ahsoka Tano, Boba Fett/Ahsoka Tano, Boba Fett/Bo-Katan Kryze, Boba Fett/Bo-Katan Kryze/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 17
Kudos: 81
Collections: Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2019





	Your Weakness, My Strength

**Author's Note:**

  * For [countessofbiscuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofbiscuit/gifts).

_ Meet me in B7. I have something for you. _

Ahsoka tucked her commlink into the belt of her tunic. B7 was one of the storage levels in the compound, a half-demolished stronghold that currently served as a temporary base for Bo-Katan Kryze and her allies. 

What could Bo-Katan be up to? The former Regent of Mandalore was not much of a gift-giver, though she was undeniably generous in her own way. She had, for example, made a place for Ahsoka in her life, in her tribe and in her bed. For the first time in years, she had a home. 

She reached B7 and took a quick look around before she touched the door panel. The vagueness of the message made her think that this might be a pretext. She might very well open the door and find Bo-Katan wearing nothing but her helmet.

Instead she opened the door to a fully dressed and armored Bo-Katan, standing over a prisoner. The first thing Ahsoka noticed was the sharp tang of sweat in the air. Clearly the man had put up one hell of fight. He was dirty and bruised and not only had he been deemed sufficiently dangerous to be stripped of his armor but the top half of his bodysuit hung open, leaving him in a thin undershirt that left his arms bare. Thick binders circled his wrists and ankles and were anchored beneath the bench he sat on. 

Then she saw his face, and her mind spun madly, unable to make sense of it. He was a clone, but a clone frozen in time and in her memory. A perfect, untouched clone. A “shiny,” as Rex called them more than a decade and a lifetime ago. He had no tattoos, no scars, no patterns shaved into his thick dark hair. A shiny here? Now? How?

“How?” She said the last word aloud, blinking at Bo-Katan in confusion. 

The other woman tsked and bent towards her captive, the harsh light catching her red hair. “She doesn’t recognize you. Does that hurt?” She grabbed a fistful of his dark hair and wrenched his head to the side. “Maybe a different angle. Still nothing?” She jerked his head back, exposing his throat and bent down to stage-whisper in his ear. “This is disappointing. You know what happens when I’m disappointed, Boba?”

His throat convulsed visibly as he swallowed.

Ahsoka had a revelation. “This is...Boba Fett?” Of course he would be a man now. She just hadn't thought of the young bounty hunter in years. 

“Finally. You’re all caught up.” Bo-Katan released her prisoner’s hair abruptly, and he exhaled and shifted in his seat. “Boba Fett,” Bo-Katan echoed as she strolled over to Ahsoka. She looked very pleased with herself, like a loth cat with a bowl of cream. “The only unaltered clone of Jango Fett, but more importantly, a clone you can fuck into oblivion.” She touched Ahsoka’s chin with her gloved fingertips. “He’s all yours.”

“W-what?” Ahsoka looked past her. Boba was watching them intently, but he didn’t at all seem surprised by his captor casually offering up his body. Ahsoka searched the other woman’s face. “You didn’t-”

“_Cyar’ika, _ he’s a present for _ you_. I may have dragged him behind my speeder bike a little, but otherwise I haven’t touched him. I mean, if you don’t want him…” Her gaze raked over the bound man. “I do have a new strap-on I’ve been wanting to try.” 

Boba cursed under his breath and dropped his eyes. 

Ahsoka was not blind to her lover's faults. Bo-Katan had not risen up through the ranks of the Death Watch by being soft. But this went beyond anything she could have imagined. “This is crazy.”

“What’s _ crazy _ is that you were put on a battlefield when you were still a child. What’s _ crazy _is that the Republic created an army of disposable men.” Bo-Katan stalked back over to Boba, who squirmed reflexively. “This whole galaxy is batshit insane, and all we can do is try to survive it together.” Boba turned to a statue in his seat as she stopped directly behind him. She brushed the backs of her fingers gently over his cheek. “Look at him. Look at this pretty, dirty clone and tell me you don’t want to ride him until the war seems like a distant memory.”

Heat flooded Ahsoka’s cheeks, along with a few other areas of her body she didn’t really want to think about. “I can’t do that. It’s not the Jedi way.”

“But you’re not a Jedi. Not any more.” Bo-Katan rubbed the flat of her palm down Boba’s sweat-stained undershirt. “Maybe it's time to learn a new way.” Her hand dropped down to where his bodysuit was bunched at the waist and then slipped beneath it. 

“No,” Ahsoka said, even as Boba sucked in a breath and pushed up into Bo-Katan's hand. He arched shamelessly into her rough strokes until she released him with a scolding swat at the side of his head. 

“You’re enjoying this too much.”

“Sorry,” Boba rasped without a trace of sincerity. 

Bo-Katan straightened and turned her attention back to Ahsoka. “This isn’t his first time. He’s been caught hunting my people before. Taking bounties for Saxon and other Imperial scum. But this time...this time he had the _ nerve _ to go after someone very special to me.” She crossed back over to Ahsoka. “Let me protect you."

“By violating a prisoner?”

“By demonstrating that you are not powerless. And you are not alone.” Bo-Katan put an arm across her waist and nuzzled into the space between her cheek and her lek. “You know why he took the bounty on you? Because he knew the naive little Jedi you once were. He knew that he could disarm you just by taking off his helmet.”

Ahsoka wanted to deny it, but even if she could, Boba’s smirk would make a liar out of her. He would have killed her without hesitation, and the last face she ever saw would be _ that _ face. 

“Fuck the past,” Bo-Katan murmured, her breath hot on Ahsoka’s cheek. “And fuck your enemies. You’re stronger than all of them.” Her hand dropped to her hip, holding on exactly the way she did when she was between Ahsoka’s thighs making her question her sanity. Soft lips brushed along her jaw, followed by teeth nipping at her throat. 

“I know you’re trying to help,” Ahsoka half-moaned, her hands seeking out her lover in spite of the circumstances. “But I can’t force someone. I just can’t.”

“Oh, I know.” Her voice was gentle. Tender. “You won’t have to force him.” She dropped a kiss on the tip of Ahsoka’s nose before stepping back. “Let me show you.” Boba tensed when she turned back towards him. “Open your mouth,” she commanded. Boba gave her a sullen look and stretched his jaw open wide. Bo-Katan leaned close and spit right in his face. Some of it splattered on his nose and chin. Most of it went in his open mouth. “Close your mouth and swallow,” she said as she straightened. 

The bounty hunter obeyed, his mouth twisted in disgust. 

“See?” Bo-Katan said. “He’ll cooperate."

Ahsoka found herself drawing closer, fascinated and horrified. There was something about his subservience that was so hauntingly familiar. She saw her men at their most vulnerable, facing death and pain and every excruciating evaluation at the med center. There was something unique about their resolve, a sharp-edged focus she could sense without even seeing their faces. She wiped away a fleck of spit from beside Boba's nose, her hand shaking. If the purpose of this was to make her feel powerful then so far it was a resounding failure. “You don't want this."

Boba gave a rough laugh and tilted his head to one side. “Don't tell me what I want, Jedi. It just so happens I’d rather have you on my dick than that _kyr'tsad_ bitch pounding my ass."

"Don't call her that." Ahsoka pressed her fingers over his mouth, the intimate touch making her heart beat faster. His lips parted and she daringly let her fingers slip past his teeth. If he thought even for a second about biting down, she would be able to sense it, but she detected nothing of the kind. He was, as Bo-Katan had promised, cooperating. Watching her closely. Taking his cues from her. Just like they always did. 

His eyes flicked past her as Bo-Katan moved closer. She took Ahsoka’s face in her gloved hands and kissed her just like it was just the two of them. She then loosened Ahsoka’s belt enough to slide her hand inside her tunic, stroking the side of her breast and teasing her nipple as she kissed down her throat. Ahsoka twined her fingers in the silky strands of Bo-Katan’s hair and cast a glance over at Boba. He was still holding her fingers loosely in his mouth, his chest rising and falling a little quicker. 

Bo-Katan pressed one last kiss to Ahsoka's shoulder before she took a step back. Ahsoka missed her touch immediately. She withdrew her fingers from Boba’s mouth and cupped her aching breast through her clothing. Her Mandalorian lover circled around behind Boba again and kicked the inside of the bench. A long, flat panel slid out of the back and dropped legs to the floor, turning it into a long bench. He grunted when she dug her fingers into his hair and pulled his head back, forcing him to lay back on the flat surface. 

She knelt to adjust the bindings on his wrists and then unceremoniously pulled his bodysuit down to his hips. His cock rose up immediately, freed from its confines. Bo-Katan bent her head towards it, her mouth open, only draw back with a dismissive noise. She flicked it with her fingers before she stood and it twitched helplessly. “Never going to happen,” she told Boba, who responded with a strangled groan. 

“I know you never peeked,” Bo-Katan mused to Ahsoka. “But you had to have heard the jokes and the whispers. Some people actually thought the Kaminoans did it on purpose. That giving them big cocks made them better fighters or some shit like that. Complete nonsense. They came by it naturally."

Ahsoka had to admit it was a very pretty cock. Long and thick and just a little curved. The coarse black hair around it was cut short, probably for practical reasons related to living in a bodysuit, but it only enhanced the disproportion compared to its owner. 

“Are you wet enough to take that?” Bo-Katan purred, slipping her hand into Ahsoka’s loose pants. “Maybe you should use his mouth first.”

Once again she found herself looking at Boba, willing him to protest or refuse. He did neither. Instead he braced himself on the bench and wet his lips with his tongue. Bo-Katan helped her remove her clothing and gave her playful smack on her ass. “Go on. Sit on his face.”

Ahsoka mounted the bench, straddling Boba’s head. Bo-Katan leaned down and threaded her fingers through his hair in a threatening manner. “Maybe you’ve never had the pleasure of Torgruta cunt,” she told him. “It smells different. It tastes different. And you will eat it like it’s your last meal. Understood?”

It certainly seemed that he did. His tongue was quick and steady, lapping at her slick folds. Ahsoka ran her fingers through his hair, just as Bo-Katan had done. Not many of the clones let theirs get long enough to curl like this. Boba’s tongue flicked over her clit and she shut her eyes, tuning into the hum of desire in her body. 

Maybe Bo-Katan was right. She had wandered long enough, haunted and hunted. No matter how much he resembled them, Boba Fett wasn't like the men she served with. He had no honor, no sense of loyalty. He was a threat. 

“Slower,” she ordered, tugging on his hair to get his attention. He complied. She ground down against his mouth as pleasure washed over her, the first ripples of her impending orgasm. 

“You look so beautiful right now,” Bo-Katan told her in a husky voice, drawing in close enough to kiss her. 

A flush spread through Ahsoka’s body, arousal but also the sweet seduction of _ power_. She opened her eyes and looked at her Mandalorian lover. “I don’t want to come yet.”

“What do you want, _ Cyar’ika_?”

She moved back, sliding down his torso until his swollen cock was trapped between her thighs. Boba arched up, flushed and breathing hard, his chin and cheeks wet with her juices.

“He’s clean,” Bo-Katan assured her. “But he’s not sterile. I know cross-breeding lowers the odds, but…”

Ahsoka shook her head. “I don’t want him to come in me.”

Bo-Katan turned her attention back to their captive. “Did you hear that? Lose control and I promise you you’ll regret it.” The bounty hunter cursed between his teeth as Ahsoka sank down on his cock. “Dirty mouth,” Bo-Katan said in a way that was almost affectionate. “Do you want to see his face while you fuck him?”

Ahsoka shook her head. “I don’t care,” she moaned, rocking a little. He was hard and hot and filling her up in a _very_ satisfying way. That was all she needed from him at the moment. 

Bo-Katan removed a few pieces of armor and then opened the groin seal on her bodysuit. Ahsoka could smell her arousal as she bared her cunt, gloriously crowned in red curls. She knelt over Boba’s head, facing Ahsoka. “Ahhh...that’s it.” His body shuddered beneath her and his hands gripped the edge of the bench while Bo-Katan flushed pink and moaned. Ahsoka leaned forward and reached for her, kissing her parted lips and trying to touch as much of as she could.

As the edge drew near she refocused on her pace. Her fingers grazed her clit and her nerve-endings caught fire all the way to her toes. It was there. Right there, right there, _ right there_-

She threw her head back, a feral cry tearing from her throat as her climax wracked her body. Somewhere in the distance she heard Bo-Katan snarl “don’t you _ dare_” and Boba’s muffled frustration.

But his cock was still hard when she slid off of him, an impressive display of restraint or perhaps a testament to how much he feared the consequences. He squirmed helplessly on the bench as Bo-Katan rocked her hips and rode his mouth, her own orgasm eluding her. “Let me,” Ahoska said, stroking her cheek. “You’ve been so generous.”

Bo-Katan flushed an even deeper shade of pink. “Oh, all right. You.” She snapped her fingers in front of Boba’s face as she stood. “Watch and learn.”

He obediently turned his head to observe, still breathing hard and painfully erect. Bo-Katan sat on the edge of a storage crate and Ahsoka made a cushion of her clothing before dropping to her knees between the other woman’s armored legs. This was what more what she expected the evening to hold, though under the circumstances she felt she couldn’t exactly be disappointed. 

She buried her face in her lover’s wet folds, seeking out the source of her tension with her tongue. Gloved hands teased over her montrals as the other woman moaned softly. Like her, Bo-Katan had known nothing but war and chaos since she was young. She embraced it. She knew how to make a home in it. And she wanted Ahsoka to be part of that home. 

It was a security she hadn't felt since the old days, when her master was by her side. It was a different kind of relationship, but like Bo-Katan, Anakin would do anything for her. When she left the Jedi order, she thought she would never feel that kind of love again. 

Bo-Katan curled in and gasped in relief as her climax found her. “I love you,” Ahsoka murmured, kissing her armored thigh. “So much. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“Then you'll just have to stay with me forever,” Bo-Katan breathed with a dazzling smile. Her eyes drifted back to their captive as her breathing slowed. “Think you have one more in you? I have an idea.” She hopped off the crate and grabbed Boba by the hair again. “Sit up.”

He curled upright, disheveled and still half-aroused but also plainly exhausted. “What now?”

“Hush.” Bo-Katan ordered as she retracted the bench. “Open your mouth.”

“Again?”

Her hand shot out, grabbing him by the throat. “We’re done when I say we’re done. Open. Your. Mouth.”

His eyes dropped and his mouth opened.

“Sit on his lap,” Bo-Katan told Ahsoka as she released him. “Put one of your lekku in his mouth.”

“_Oh_.” In spite of her recent orgasm, Ahsoka could feel the heat stirring in her belly once more. Lek-jobs were a special thing, given that they required stimulation in two different areas of her body at the same time. She straddled Boba’s lap and stroked her hand down her right front lek before she fed the tip into his open mouth. He obviously didn’t know what to do with it. Quite possibly he’d never done this before. “Suck on it. Gently.”

He obeyed, watching her for approval. Ahsoka shuddered as the sensation simmered in her veins. “Good...That’s so good.”

Bo-Katan came up behind her and put one knee up on the bench for balance. She started with Ahsoka’s breasts, squeezing and caressing them both, her right glove noticeably absent before she moved lower. Her bare fingers gently probed Ahsoka's slick and swollen folds, careful not to put too much pressure on her sensitive flesh. As she moved with the other woman’s fingers, Boba thrust against her belly, getting hard off the friction of her skin and his shirt. He groaned, and it vibrated through her lek, sending Ahsoka into a full-body shiver. 

With the hand that wasn’t busy between Ahsoka’s thighs, Bo-Katan grasped her lek and forced it deeper into Boba’s mouth. “Wider,” she commanded. He stretched his jaw and strained in his seat as she forced it down his throat. He gagged, involuntary tears forming at the corners of his eyes, but he didn’t fight it. He kept sucking, his exhaustion held at bay by sheer determination. 

Maybe he deserved _ something _for that. Ahsoka looked down at his cock trapped between them and spit generously on the swollen head. She wrapped her hand tightly around it and moved slowly up and down, lubricating the shaft. Boba’s eyes shut and he rocked into her touch, his mouth still stuffed full of lekku. 

The sensations slowly overtook her. The sweet suction of his mouth. Bo-Katan’s nimble fingers. The feverish flesh that surrounded her and the raw emotions that sung through the Force like lightening snaking across the sky. Just as Bo-Katan had promised, she felt powerful. She was not alone. 

She came again, this time with a mewl instead of a shout. She sagged back against Bo-Katan, breathless and boneless. The motion pulled her lek from Boba’s mouth but left him unspent. He drew in a ragged, pleading breath. 

“_Fine_.” Bo-Katan reached around Ahsoka with her naked hand and in four strokes granted him a reprieve. Boba let his head fall back, his mouth open in a silent cry of relief as he spilled all over his shirt and Ahsoka's belly. 

“Bitch,” he growled as soon as he was capable of talking.

“Brat,” Bo-Katan returned evenly. “Come after her again and I won't go so easy on you.”


End file.
